


Far from Sacred

by Abyssia



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Crimson Flower, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Post-Time Skip, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:28:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23939170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abyssia/pseuds/Abyssia
Summary: Unable to find Hapi one day, Linhardt seeks her out and decides to join her in the rather illicit comfort she finds. In which Hapi and Linhardt take advantage of the Archbishop's absence.
Relationships: Hapi/Linhardt von Hevring
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16
Collections: Hapi x Linhardt





	Far from Sacred

Linhardt doesn’t put effort into much, only things that interest him, or that are required by the people he cares about. While this war, unfortunately, is necessary, and his contribution crucial, it is by no means something that he wishes to dwell on in his free time if at all possible. 

It’s a cloudy day, looking like it might rain far sooner than convenient. And as Linhardt wakes from a sudden nap late in the afternoon, his thoughts drift to one person in particular.

Hapi, with whom his relationship as of late has become quite deep indeed. Long hours spent together turned into nights, casual touches became kisses and caresses. And before Linhardt knew it, she was one of his closest companions through this hellscape of a war. Despite the uncertainty of constant conflict keeping any sort of binding promise from their lips; the attraction that they felt towards one another was beyond clear. Although it teased at something deeper, something like devotion. Proven by the fact that the first thought on Linhardt’s mind after waking was to find where Hapi might have gone to. 

He drags himself up from his resting place and leaves the library and wanders down the hallways first. He is prepared to begin a long and arduous search over the whole monastery when the words of a passing monk perk his ears.

“Did you see? That beast-girl went up to the Archbishop’s balcony.”

“Dreadful. Even if those Imperials wish to depose the church, I wish they’d at least show some deference.”

Linhardt scowls but has no words for this idle gossiper at the moment. He chooses to just ignore it, perhaps focusing on finding his lover will distract from dull the rage that boils whenever Hapi is referred to like some sort of monster.

Linhardt then ascends the stairs, walking down the hallway and turning towards the star-terrace.

Hapi is not there, but the clouds overhead have finally begun to spill over, heavy drops of water falling onto the ornate tile. He lets out a sigh and quickly retreats back into the hallway.

Perhaps Hapi has already left...unless?

He quickly strides down the hallway and pushes open the door to the Archbishop’s bedroom to see...

“Hapi?” he asks while letting himself in and closing the door behind him.

Hapi is indeed there, sprawled out on Rhea’s bed in a moderately dishevelled state. Her hair is splayed out about her head, Golden circlet hanging haphazardly off her forehead and over the bridge of her nose. She had taken off her thigh-high boots but still wore her extremely uncomfortable-looking corset. But the way it highlighted her bosom was something that Linhardt couldn’t complain about.

Hapi opens her eyes to look at him while he approaches, moving her limbs enough to open up a space on the bed next to her. “Come on you have to try this. This bed is so soft I think I might just die.” 

Linhardt obliges, first taking off his tailcoat before flopping down next to her. The bed is so soft and luxurious that Linhardt cannot help but let out a borderline aroused moan. He lies there face down for a moment, his satisfied groans muffled in the bed before he finally turns his head to look over at Hapi. “You look comfortable but are you really with that tight corset still on?”

“You can just ask me to get undressed directly, you know,” she says, turning her face towards him, her eyes sliding open with an unimpressed expression on her face. 

“I am not asking you to get undressed, I am asking if you would like me to undo your corset.”

Hapi presses her lips together, clearly suppressing a sigh. “Sure, go ahead.”

Linhardt then props himself up and drags himself close enough to reach her torso comfortably. His long pale fingers then quickly undo the lacing and unclip the straps, sliding it off of her. Linhardt then settles back in next to her and drapes an arm over her stomach. He pulls a little closer, resting on his side with his chin leaning on her shoulder. 

“Gods…” Hapi grunts, again clearly resisting a sigh. “I honestly…I almost never thought I’d sleep on a real bed, not ever again,” she rolls over on her side and wraps one arm around Linhardt’s waist in return. “Even when I get to sleep in your bed, it’s not all that much better than the ones in Abyss.”

Linhardt scoffs. “I keep telling you, you should just stay with me every night,” he says, lifting a hand to caress her cheek. 

She grunts again moving her hand to his hip to pull him closer. “Yeah but your bed is tiny and can barely even fit more than one person.”

“I don’t mind being this close with you,” Linhardt says, lifting his face to meet her eyes.

Hapi cracks a small grin. “I don’t mind it either, and that’s part of the problem,” she replies. “Usually when I’m with you like this I don’t actually want to sleep.” She says before pulling Linhardt into a kiss. 

Her lips part and she savours the taste of him, pressing her tongue past his lips in search of those coveted soft moans that she can draw from deep in his throat. Linhardt’s jaw falls slack to accommodate her, his reactions intensifying as she runs her tongue against his, a low, guttural sound leaving her throat in return. 

When Hapi pulls away, Linhardt can only gasp, “I see,” in reply. Despite Hapi’s clear enthusiasm, Linhardt can only tentatively run a hand down her back. Hapi’s spine arches and she leans into the touch, urging Linhardt to continue. Linhardt stares back at her, somewhat entranced. “But I assume that’s what you came here to do? Sleep in comfort for once?”

Hapi shrugs, not meeting his eyes for a moment. “Honestly I was just curious, thought I’d poke around, see what she had hidden away up here,” she says while Linhardt’s hand moves down over her ass and then to her hip. Not only were her boots gone, but the leggings she usually wore also seemed to have been removed. And Linhardt was eager to find out how much more clothing might be missing. Linhardt very cautiously pushes his fingers under the hem of her skirt and waits for a response.

Hapi shudders but wriggles her hips in a very encouraging way. “Go ahead,”

The corners of Linhardt’s mouth quirk upwards and he sweeps his hand under her skirt and over her bare rear.

“Clearly that is not all that you came here to do.”

Hapi huffs. “I mean, I wasn’t planning on it ahead of time, I guess the mood just struck me.”

“I don’t blame you,” Linhardt whispers, gently digging his fingers in, pleased to find that her reaction was favourable. Linhardt then moves his hand to the front of her hips, finding no undergarments, his fingers trace over her pubis mons. Pressed flush against her vulva, he finds her to be still quite wet. He keeps his fingers pressed together and slowly presses his palm upwards, eliciting a deep groan from her lips. Hapi starts to grind back against his palm, reaching out a hand to cling to his upper arm. 

Linhardt’s gaze falls from her face into the middle distance where he takes on an expression of deep concentration. All the while his cheeks grow pink as her gasps and moans start to excite him in turn.

“So you wander into the Archbishop’s bedroom out of curiosity, and decided to masturbate while you were at it?” Linhardt asks. By no means judging, only curious.

Hapi doesn’t reply immediately, a bit busy with her clit being so deliciously serviced through the cushion of her mound and folds. “Nnng. I mean, come on,” her fingers dig into his arm. “When you first lay down here, I thought you were going to just cream yourself for a second there,”

Linhardt quirks an eyebrow in amusement. “I think I see your point,” he says before increasing the pressure, squeezing her clit between his palm and fingers. Hapi mewls in response, hooking one leg over his hip as she appears to become rather impatient. 

Linhardt leans his face in closer and decorates her face with kisses, resisting her lips as the last thing he wants is to muffle her melodic moans. Although her expressiveness might seem muted to some, many would say the same about Linhardt. While her reasons were different, it meant that Linhardt cherished especially when he was able to make the pitch of her voice peak and crack in such delightful arcs.

Hapi then lies on her back, her grip on his arm being used to drag him with her. Linhardt then meets her eyes, propping himself up with his other arm. Hapi reaches down and grabs his hand, forcing away the nervous tremor by firmly pressing his fingers between her folds.

There’s no reason to hesitate, not when she asks so directly. Even when words fail, she knows now how to get her desires across to him. Hapi moans again, lifting her leg and jerking her hips into his hand. Linhardt’s slender fingers slip effortlessly inside and curl up against her inner walls. He angles his upper body so that he can continue to massage her clit with his palm while his middle and index slide along her slick contours, feeling her shudder; oscillating between tense and lax as his attentions coax her into heightening arousal. 

“Anngh...” she lets out a choked sound from her throat and suddenly tears her hips away. Linhardt is gripped by an immediate panic, that he did something wrong, but that fear is erased when she pulls him in for a kiss.

“I love your fingers, but I’ve already cum once with mine,” she says, threading her right hand through his hair. She moves that hand over his cheek and lips. With an inquisitive flick of his tongue, Linhardt finds that it still tastes of her cum. Linhardt doesn’t need any further encouragement and all but scrambles down the bed to crouch between her legs. 

Hapi bites her bottom lip, her thighs already quivering in anticipation. “Linny...” she mutters, her body tensing up as he starts by placing slow wet kissing further and further up along her inner thigh. Linhardt refrains from gripping her legs too tightly, instead, he splays out his fingers, rubbing up and down along the outside of her thighs. Hapi seems pleased by this and even calmed a little as Linhardt had hoped. 

It had taken a while for her to be comfortable even with his casual touches. But at least by now, Hapi at least believed Linhardt when he said that he didn’t mind. “Hapi,” he breathes against her vulva, causing her to shudder once again. Before he begins, he lifts his head to meet her eyes. Hapi nods and hooks her legs over his back. 

Linhardt lets his head fall between her legs, his tongue first dragging up along her labia to swirl around her clit. Hapi’s hips jerk up and find their way into a slow grinding motion to match the long low moan that falls from her lips. Linhardt continues to rub her thighs in long lingering strokes.

“Gods...” she gasps, moving one hand to grab at her breasts while the other knots in the silken sheets. “This is so good,” she lets her head lull to the side, resting on the feather pillow. “I wish that I could cum in such luxury every single time,” she says before letting out a lilting wail from Linhardt sucking hard on her clit.

Linhardt then slips his hand up under his chin to keep pleasuring her while he pulls his mouth away to speak. “Hapi,” he begins. “Once the war is over, just come live with me,” he blurts.

Hapi gawks back at him ad then glances away in embarrassment. 

“You don’t have to share my bed every night. You don’t even have to marry me or something so antiquated,” he places his lips back against her skin, her other thigh this time. His fingers find their way back inside her, his thumb circling her clit, just slow enough to keep her from yet hurtling towards the edge. 

“Linny!!” She sounds just a little irritated, or maybe surprised, her hips jerking against his hand to try and make up for his slowed pace.

Linhardt runs his tongue along to the crease between her hip and thigh, his hands reaching around to grip her rear. “I want you to live in comfort. I can do that much for you, you have but to ask.”

Hapi groans, grabbing the back of his head and shoving him back between her legs. Linhardt obliges, not taking any sort of offence and committing to finishing what he started. As Hapi starts to finally approach her climax, Linhardt finds himself thrusting into the impossibly soft bed himself. The sound of her crescendo, her final ascent to ecstasy, paired with the taste of her, the feel of her skin, it was enough to make Linhardt—

“Aah!!” He suddenly lets out a sharp wail, only just barely muffled by her folds. It piques Hapi’s interest but she has no space to prod at him as whatever he was experiencing seemed to only increase the urgency of his tongue. Linhardt’s right hand releases her thigh and reaches desperately to cling to the sheets as he crashes into his own unexpected climax, the uncomfortable pressure in his pants finally melting away as he struggles to keep his focus on Hapi.

Still in a haze from his high, Linhardt latches his lips around her clit and graces it with a granting flitting of his tongue, using his other hand to squeeze her rear and add pressure to every sensitive spot. And just as he can feel her cresting, Hapi reaches out and grabs for his free hand.

“Linny!” She calls one more time before his name is lost within her wordless wails. Her thighs clamp around his head and she rides out her orgasm before falling limp against the bed. Linhardt just lies there for a moment, moving only enough so that his head is pillowed against her stomach. Hapi is only able to tolerate this for a few moments and wriggles out from underneath him.

She rolls onto her side and faces away, not looking while Linhardt pulls himself to lie down by her side again.

“Do you mind…taking care of yourself?” She asks.

“Hmm? Oh,” he spreads out on his back, pulling at some of his clothes to try and relieve some of the heat and discomfort. “Don’t you worry about me, I was so lucky as to find orgasm myself simply from how lovely you sounded and tasted.”

If Hapi were to look over at that moment, she would see his face painted with an almost goofy satisfied grin.

“Okay…” she curls up on herself, needing to decompress from all the sensations, all of the…feelings.

Linhardt falls silent for a few moments, and waits patiently. But for all Hapi knew, he could fall asleep within the next few moments, so she felt at least a little bit of urgency.

“Linny.”

“Mm?”

“I want to live with you too,” she says, rolling onto her back and letting her head fall so that she can look at him.

Linhardt looks at her in return, that smile lingering on his lips. 

**Author's Note:**

> Alright! This smut is one i started a while ago and decided to finish. It theoretically takes place in the same timeline of Countess of Hevring. I wanted to show a bit of how their intimacy had to progress to where it is now. It was difficult, but they love eachother and are able to be happy together eventually! I am also planning another fic that will show the very early difficulties. May or may not be to the exact same timeline but will show the dynamic. Thanks for reading and look forward to the others!


End file.
